The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a multi-channel and a method of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to a multi-channel semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, in which the number of channels can be increased by changing the shape of an active region.
In general, a semiconductor device performs such operations as writing and reading data by enabling current to flow through channels. Conventionally, the channel formed within the active region of the semiconductor memory device has had a single two-dimensional structure. However, as the degree of integration of semiconductor devices increases, a channel length and width become limited in size, and the electron mobility decreases due to an increase of channel doping. Thus, it becomes difficult to secure a sufficient channel current.
To solve the problems, a semiconductor device having a multi-channel has been fabricated. In order for a semiconductor device to have a multi-channel, the device has been fabricated to have a three-dimensional structure, such as a bulb recessed gate (BRG), a recessed cell array transistor (RCAT) and a fin field effect transistor (FinFET). The semiconductor device having the three-dimensional structure can have two or three channels. Thus, more operating current can flow through the semiconductor device when compared with semiconductor devices of a two-dimensional planar structure.
However, as the degree of integration of semiconductor devices increases, higher current drivability is required. To solve this problem, a larger number of channels have to be formed.